disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night of the Werewolf official transcript
Prologue: The Jefferson’s house Mrs. Jefferson: (calling from downstairs in the kitchen) “Albert, time to wake up and get ready for school!” Albert wakes up from his slumber, then changes into his good clothes in the upstairs restroom. Disney presents The Night of the Werewolf Directed by Chris Buck Produced by Peter Del Vecho Music by Robert Lopez Albert: “Good morning, you guys, another busy day up ahead.” Mr. Jefferson: “Well, there’s more to it, Albert, better eat up, you don’t wanna be late for the school bus.” Albert sits right down at the breakfast table and begins eating his breakfast right away. Joey finds a bobble head figurine of Olaf from both Frozen and Frozen 2 in his Fruity Rings cereal box. Joey: "Hey, wow, look at this super awesome and thrilling snowman bobble head figurine!" Albert has just finished his breakfast, and he washes his face, brushes his teeth, combs his hair and goes right out the door with his backpack and school supplies, and he sees Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany, who are very thrilled to see him standing out there with all of them. Marvin: "Hey, Albert, my main guy!" Bethany: "How was your weekend, Albert?" Tiffany: "We all wanna know what you did last Friday evening." Albert: "Well, last Friday evening, I went to play laser tag, which is right near the Bob Hoskins Memorial Arcade House." Marvin: "That sounds super thrilling." The school bus comes by, and Albert, Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany get right on it, take their own seats and it heads off to Robin Williams Memorial High School. Robin Williams Memorial High School/Mrs. Davidson's English class room Mrs. Davidson: "Albert, Marvin, Bethany Tiffany, students, good morning, now that you're all in your seats, let's just wait for Mr. Gilmore to make this very important announcement." Mr. Gilmore: P.A. System "Good morning, Robin Williams Memorial High School, today is Monday, March 14, 2016, I've got a very important announcement to make, a new student named Toby Johnson is here to join your class, so I'm signing off and here he comes right now." Mrs. Davidson: "Alright, students, let's all give a nice warm welcome for our new student, Toby Johnson." Toby enters Mrs. Davidson's English class room. Toby: "Hey, you guys, hey, Mrs. Davidson." All other students: "Hey, Toby." Mrs. Davidson: "Toby, how 'bout you go ahead and introduce yourself to Albert, Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany?" Toby goes over to Albert, Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany, and introduces himself to them. Toby: "Hey, you guys, I'm Toby, I just moved here." Albert: "Nice to meet you, Toby, I'm Albert, and this is my best friend for life, Marvin, my girlfriend and 1 true love, Bethany and my other best girlfriend, Tiffany." Marvin: "It's nice meeting you, Toby." Bethany: "School's never the exact same without you here." Tiffany: "Hey, Toby, right after this class is over, do you want all of us to give you the grand tour of this entire school building?" Toby: "Why sure, of course, Tiffany." They all begin doing their class work, then eventually go out to give Toby the grand tour. Albert: "Over there, Toby, are the water fountains and public restrooms." Marvin: "And over there's the gym room, the school nurse's office, the guidance counselor's office and the school cafeteria lunch room." Tiffany: "Over there's the auditorium, the math class room, the science class room, the drawing and painting classroom and the theater arts class room." Bethany: "And over there's Mr. Gilmore's office, trust me, you don't ever wanna get sent there." Toby: "Wow, there are so many different locations to choose from." Meanwhile back at home in the Struthersville city streets.......... Albert: "So, Bethany, guys, how are things going lately?" Bethany: "Oh, pretty good, Albert, how are things going with you now a days?" Albert: "Very good indeed." Cut to Professor X's evil lair........ Professor X: "What's this I hear? Jefferson, Jones, Lawson and Johansson are taking a little walk around the park, I wonder what it would be like if 1 of them got killed off." Akar: "Hey, boss, how exactly are we gonna do that?" Professor X: "Well, my minions, all we need is my latest invention: the Electro-Zapper 300." Diomed: "What a brilliant idea." Professor X: "Akar, Diomed, come with me, let's go out there and kill 1 of them off." Cut back to Albert, Marvin, Bethany and Tiffany in the park....... Albert: "Well, you guys, there's another day ahead of us, and not 1 single drop of rain to fall right upon our entire afternoon." Marvin: "Well, good thing too, it's all perfect out here." Professor X: (off screen) "You call that perfect?" Professor X: Chuckle Bethany: "Whoa, I don't remember them being here!" Marvin: "Professor X, along with Akar and Diomed, we should've known you guys would show up sooner or later!" Tiffany: "That's right, you guys are going down, and you're not getting away with it!" Akar: "Oh yeah? well then, we'll see about that, won't we, Diomed?" Diomed: "Oh, yes we are, Akar, let's begin this fighting match." The 4 young heroes begin using their crime fighting skills and fight against Professor X, Akar and Diomed. Albert: "Take this and that!" Marvin: "And some of this and some of that!" Professor X: "Well, now it's time for me to use the Electro-Zapper 300 on 1 of you guys." Professor X is about to use the Electro-Zapper on Albert, but Bethany is shocked to see what's about to happen to him. Bethany: "Don't you dare attack Albert!" Bethany goes off to defend Albert, but Marvin and Tiffany try to stop her in her tracks. Marvin: “Bethany, you can’t fight against them injured, you’re gonna pass away!” Bethany: “Albert's my good friend and 1 true love, Tiffany, I can’t let him suffer!” Bethany begins running over to save Albert’s entire life. Tiffany: “Bethany, no, stop!” Bethany doesn't listen, she just keeps running around. Professor X blasted a super powerful energy beam from the Electro-Zapper 300 and it was heading right for Albert. Bethany: “Albert!” Albert turns over and Bethany pushes him right into safety, but suddenly, the beam blasts Bethany injuring her very severely, sparks and explosions flew around all over the place. Bethany: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All 3 good friends: “Bethany!” Albert: “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Bethany collapses on the ground. Professor X, AKar and Diomed are still standing with evil smiling faces. Then suddenly, they begin feeling pain in their entire bodies. When Professor X blasts that super awesome power, it weakens his method, and He has no other choice but to retreat. Professor X: (grunts a bit) “We’ll meet again, crime fighters.” Professor X disappears, and the 3 young heroes run up to Bethany's injured and electrocuted body. Albert: “Bethany, Bethany, speak to me!” Bethany: (Weakly) “You guys, thank goodness you’re alright.” Marvin: “Don't worry about it, Bethany, we’re gonna help you get better as always.” Bethany: “I'm afraid that’s not possible, I’m done for.” Tiffany: “What?!? Bethany, you can’t give up right now!” Bethany: “You guys, I can’t fight anymore, I’m finished.” (Grunts a bit) Lightning swirls around Bethany injuring her more than usual. She was about to pass away. Albert: (Teared Up) “No, Bethany, you can’t leave any of us, we can’t go on without you, not at this time.” Marvin: (weeping a bit) “Yes, Bethany, please don’t do this to any of us." Bethany: “I’m terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time.” Bethany gets out her golden locket and hands it over to Albert. Bethany: “Albert, take my golden locket.” Albert: “No, Bethany, please.” Bethany: “Take it, so you won’t forget all about me.” Albert takes Bethany’s golden locket. Bethany looks up at her good friends with a beautiful smiling face. Bethany: “Thanks, you guys. I’m very lucky that I became a brave young heroine, and I always...will be.” Bethany closes her eyes and passes away peacefully. Tiffany: “No, Bethany, don’t leave us!” But it's way too late, Bethany is now deceased in Albert’s arms. Albert looked up just as he mourned over Bethany's deceased body, and her heaven spirit stars go right up in the night sky. Tear drops began coming down Albert's face. Albert put his head right down and began weeping silently. The others began mourning for her as well too. Marvin: “NOOOOOOOOOO!” Tiffany: “She’s gone for good!” Marvin: “Why, Bethany?!?” Tiffany: “I can’t believe this is really happening!” Albert: Up "Bethany was always the bravest 1 in town." The entire scene goes over to everybody else preparing to go to Bethany's funeral service and closing down their shops and leaving their houses. Outside the Christopher Lee Memorial Church [The Backstreet Boys: It's True] There are nice tribute pictures of Bethany on the tables with a lot of flowers and decorations on them. Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes Bethany's closed casket is now being brought into the funeral viewing zone. like any other fall out and loose his mind' All of the mourners arrive to pay their final respects. and I'm sorry for the things I did Albert is feeling very depressed and heart broken about the passing and absence of his 1 true love. for your tear drops, over words I said Marvin and Tiffany look on in concern. can you forgive me and open your heart once again Everybody else is now taking their seats oh yeah Bethany's casket is now being opened. it's true Albert is still mourning over her passing, just as he does his final goodbyes. I mean it Reverend Jackson arrives at the podium..... from the bottom of my heart Reverend Jackson: "Dear good friends and neighbors, we're all here this evening to honor the entire life and memories of Bethany Margret Lawson, a brave young girl taken from all of us way too soon in the 1st place." yeah it's true The entire crowd looks on in silence. without you I would fall apart Everybody else goes up to Bethany's open casket to say their final goodbyes, while Albert takes his place at the podium. yeah, yeah Albert: "Bethany was 1 of the nicest young girls I ever met in my entire life, whatever happened I know that I was wrong, oh yeah can you believe me maybe your faith is gone oh yes it is but I love you and I always will so I wonder if you want me still 'can you forgive me and open your heart once again oh yeah it's true (yes it's true) I mean it (yeah) from the bottom of my heart yeah it's true (it's true) without you I would fall apart 'Ooooooooo I'd do anything to make it up to you so please understand and open your heart once again it's true (oh) I mean it from the bottom of my heart (from the bottom of my heart) yeah it's true without I would fall apart it's true (you know it's true) I mean it (you know I mean it) from the bottom of my heart (from the bottom of my heart) yeah, it's true (I admit, yeah) without you I would fall apart Ohhhhhhh oh yeah it's true Category:Transcripts